


Chains

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Caning, Dom/sub, Dominant Astrid Hofferson, Domstrid, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Riding Crops, Subcup, Submissive Hiccup Haddock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: It should come as no surprise to Hiccup to find himself bound and blindfolded. After all, Astrid had introduced herself by offering to spank him.





	Chains

**I've had a couple of different Domstrid prompts that wouldn't quite complete themselves on their own, but all sorta coalesced into one eventually and here we have it.**

**So, if ye read on, BDSM with submissive male and Dominant female. Contains forms of impact I advise _against_ for safety, but... this particular scene was inspired by an actual scene I was the sub in and I was fairly experienced in Risk Aware Consensual Kink by then.  
**

**Also partially inspired by a recommendation/request for something that had something of _Alice Cooper - Poison_ to it (although personally, I listened to the Tarja Turunen cover while writing this because she's easier on the ears repeatedly for me)**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup felt fingers slide across the top of his back, shivered at the sensation of cool touch to flushed skin. His own hands were bound behind his back, the scratch of rope holding his wrists tight, perfectly knotted. She'd done it before, clearly. Music played in the background, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, every sense heightened by the blindfold obscuring his vision.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

The crop whistled as it swung, leather cracking against his skin with a sharp sound followed by a sharper sting. His skin reddened, blood rushing to the impact site and leaving a burning trail in its wake. Astrid's swing was particularly unforgiving, left Hiccup gasping and panting to try and process the incredible sensation after the initial pained cry. As the rush rolled through his body, Hiccup felt his cock pulse with want, leaking precum despite the pain. Or rather, _because_ of the pain.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

The second strike made him jump, landing over a particularly sensitive spot on his back and Hiccup felt the ropes bite into his wrists.

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

Sometimes Hiccup forgot, in the truly agonising moments where the pain knocked the air from his lungs and left him half-certain he would black out, that this was the same woman who would cradle him afterward, tending to his wounds.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Astrid's fingers twisted cruelly in his hair, yanked his head back and stole a rough, biting kiss from his panting mouth, costing him what little air was left in his lungs and leaving him dizzy. The next strike was lighter, using the leather loop at the end to snap against him in a series of short, biting stings, raising little welts along his back and chest. Then she changed tack, tickling the leather loop across his skin, trailing in light lines across the burning stripes and he shivered, moaning weakly.

_I don't wanna break these chains_

When a soft murmur asked if he wanted to stop, Hiccup shook his head, wishing he could see Astrid's face. Wished he was watching his Dominant prowl around his kneeling self, anticipation prickling on his skin despite knowing her touch would likely bring further torment. He craved it, would eagerly plead for it if Astrid asked. He didn't have to beg, another beautifully painful mix of long strokes with the handle and short snaps of the loop leaving him shaking, the fire rushing through his blood at breakneck speed with each of her lashes. Her precision was second-to-none, leaving a criss-cross of heat that almost felt like branding on his back.

Astrid gripped the rope around his wrists, used it to drag him up to a standing position that highlighted how jelly-like his legs now were. Managing to get his feet under him just about stable enough, Astrid let go, dragging the leather loop over his inner thigh. If she hit him there, he doubted he'd stay upright much longer. His knees felt weak.

The loop snapped against his hip bone with unerring accuracy, Hiccup choking on a half-sob of pain and feeling that thrill of terror that she was so close to his cock, straining for stimulation but not _that kind_ of stimulation. He'd have a wicked bruise in the morning, and if Astrid wasn't so accurate he'd worry for his internal organs somewhat, but she knew _exactly_ what she was doing, picked the crop she had with the least amount of flex or wrap so it would go precisely where she liked.

A sharp snap of the handle cracked across his ass, almost flooring Hiccup with its powerful bite even to the only particularly well-padded area on his body. She circled, even her graceful footsteps picked up by his ears until he felt a second crack across the other side, almost making him come on the spot with the rush of pain.

_Your mouth, so hot_

She pressed another kiss to his open mouth, drawing him to respond for just a beat before moving back, taking the inviting warmth of her body with her and he leaned forward instinctively. It reminded Hiccup of how they had first met, how Astrid drew him in with teasing and kisses and those sinful little smiles of hers.

_Your web, I'm caught_

They'd known the other had leanings to kink before they got together, meeting through other friends at a fetish club. Hiccup had been _weak_ for the blonde in tight leather who introduced herself with a comment about how she'd love to paddle his ass. Though to be fair, she could have said almost anything to him and Hiccup would have agreed. The fact they turned out to be so incredibly compatible in their desires overall was a huge plus later on.

_Your skin, so wet_

His skin was coated all over in a thin layer of sweat, shivering as Astrid's mouth brushed over his chest, eventually latching on and sucking a fresh bruise on his pectoral. The wet sound as she let go was almost too much for him to handle.

_Black lace on sweat_

The blindfold was yanked away suddenly, his vision blurry for a few blinks before Astrid came into view, pale skin glowing in the limited light and clad only in a few scant pieces of lacy material. Her pretty mouth was shaped in a playful smirk, rosy cheeks flushed with arousal.

"Close your eyes."

It was a tease, he knew, a push after she'd just returned his sight. Hiccup complied all the same, yelping when something ice-cold touched his cock, forcing his erection to soften and recede in an attempt to escape the chilly thing. Astrid was _giggling,_ the evil creature. The only upside, he decided, was that Hiccup was no longer fighting not to come, knowing that would have gotten him punished. Probably severely.

"You can open your eyes again."

Hiccup did so, seeing the ice cube in Astrid's hand. She winked, telling Hiccup that she'd done it exactly for that reason - to keep him from orgasm for longer. Apparently, her tormenting him was not yet close to being done. Swallowing thickly, Hiccup let himself be turned away from Astrid, fairly certain he knew what was coming even before a lubricated plug was pushed into him.

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

"A-Astrid!"

He moaned as the vibrations began, his erection already beginning to fill out again and Astrid's smirk grew feral, knowing the buzzing prostate stimulation would soon have him whimpering. The crop was picked up again. Hiccup gulped.

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_

Each strike made him pitch and buck, which only pushed the plug inside him deeper in, the heady see-saw back and forth between burning pain and white-hot pleasure leaving him barely able to _stand,_ let alone stay quiet or dignified as he moaned and strained against his ropes, aching to touch his pulsing, leaking cock.

"Astrid, please..."

He cracked, he begged.

And Astrid denied him anyway.

"Perfect. Stay right there."

Hiccup could have cried, he was so _frustrated_ already. Astrid knew how to push him to the edge of bliss with the careful application of pain, and she also knew he hated to be left there. She stopped the cropping, the touching, even the vibrations. He glared when he remembed Astrid could see his eyes now, his masochistic tendencies thrilling in Astrid's smug, satisfied smile as she leant casually against the wall looking _so_ tempting as he tried to catch his breath.

Astrid waited for him to calm down, watching his breathing, his cock, the way his legs stopped shaking at last. Then she was approaching, his body tensing in delighted anticipation as she did so. Her cool fingers slid up over his shaft, staying away from the sticky head as she rubbed him. Hiccup felt his hips flex into her touch, twitching as she slapped his side to remind him to behave. Keening softly, Hiccup felt her squeeze him tight in time with her teeth scraping over his throat in a loving sort of way.

_My pain, your thrill_

"A-Aaaastrid!"

He was so hard it _hu_ _rt,_ but Astrid simply let him go before he reached the point of no return, backing up again and leaving him there to shudder and pant as he felt the low, dull throb of impending climax. She let him come down from the edge again, dragging nails down his back over the still-sore patches left by her crop. Hiccup arched, tingling and wanting to squirm as Astrid continued touching him, slow and teasing only to surprise him with a harsh pinch to each of his nipples.

"Hmm. I should have clamped these, you make the most beautiful noises."

He whimpered, arousal surging at her words and the images conjured. He wanted that too, even as Hiccup was certain he couldn't take much more. Astrid ran her finger along the underside of his shaft, just brushing his frenulum before ceasing again, holding Hiccup's gaze the entire time and if he weren't _so very desperate_ to come, Hiccup might have been entirely distracted from his distress by how beautiful her eyes were. She really was breathtaking, biting her lip and blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Not yet!"

Hiccup groaned as she let him go again, wondering how long she'd draw it out, how many times she'd take him to the edge only to retreat before he toppled. His knees shook on the closest pushes, threatening to make him _actually_ topple over, and with no available hands to brace himself...

"Astrid!"

He saw her debate dragging it out further, but something about his pleading seemed to reach her and Astrid reached behind him, tugging the rope she'd knotted and it came loose to free his hands.

"Make yourself come."

Hiccup considered complaining, but truth be told he _loved_ when Astrid watched him, when she visibly got off on watching him touch himself - he had similar enjoyment for watching her do the same - and his hands immediately went to his groin. One hand tugged at his balls, removing just a little urgency so he wouldn't burst the second his other hand closed around his cock. Astrid's eyes watched every frantic movement as he pumped his shaft, unable to help himself from rubbing the neglected, sensitive head and the hypersensitivity made him cross-eyed, dropping intentionally to his knees before he fell unintentionally.

Being denied his orgasm over and over always made the end result more potent, and while his own hand wasn't quite as enthralling as being buried deep inside Astrid's wet, spasming body it was _enough_ to let Hiccup finally come, hips jerking and thrusting into his tight fist as he cried out in exhiliration as the build up finally had an outlet. White splashed over the floor and dripped over his fingers as his hand kept going, wringing every drop of pleasure from himself he could under his Dominants hungry gaze. Pleasure had begun to edge over into pain before Hiccup finally let go of his cock, body still jumping with aftershocks.

"Oh... my... gods..."

Astrid smiled, soothing fingers through his hair as Hiccup trembled, at the mercy of the hormones that surged through his brain and blood.

"You did so good babe."

He leant against her, face resting against her belly as his tremors reminded him he still had the plug in him, glad Astrid hadn't turned it on again else he felt certain he would have fainted. Pain still zipped occasionally through his nerves, though most of the real pain had simmered down to a pleasant residual burn, a comforting warmth. Hiccup turned his head, pressed a kiss to Astrid's bare stomach. She giggled, still stroking until she could tell Hiccup had recovered a little.

"Hope you don't think we're done yet. I have lots in store for you tonight."

Despite himself, Hiccup grinned.

_I don't wanna break these chains_

"Bring it on."

-HTTYD-

**As always, please don't try anything you read in kinkfic (or smutfic, or any erotic consumable really...) without thought, research and consent.**

**I hope someone enjoyed this anyway.**


End file.
